Rencana tak terduga Karin
by Persona-Dee
Summary: Karin merencanakan sesuatu dengan Micchi, dan Kazune mengikuti mereka untuk mencari tahu. Apa sebenarnya rencana Karin? RnR please


Nyahaha XD, ini fanfic pertamaku di fanfiction, jadi maaf kalo banyak banget salahnya Flame dibolehkan, tapi aku mohon jangan terlalu pedes ya~, ya udah deh, daripada banyak omong, silakan baca fanfic oneshotku ini.

Disclaimer : Pastinya punya Koge-sensei! Makanya, Koge-sensei, aku pinjem charanya ya~*karena nggak ngerti bahasa Indonesia, jadi Koge ngangguk-ngangguk aja biar cepet*

Suatu sore di Seiei Gakuen, Kazune menghampiri Karin.

"Karin, pulang yuk" ajak Kazune.

Karin menoleh, "Kazune maaf ya, kau pulang duluan saja, aku masih ada perlu" kata Karin sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu" kata Kazune agak cuek, lalu berjalan keluar kelas, saat sampai di pintu kelas Kazune menyempatkan diri menengok ke belakang. Saat itu terlihat Karin sedang menggait tangan Micchi.

"Apa yang sedang Karin lakukan? Tidak biasanya dia menggait tangan Nishikiori seperti tadi. Kalau Nishikiori yang melakukannya sih biasa" kata Kazune yang kaget sekali melihatnya. Sementara itu Karin membawa Micchi ke tempat sepi,

"Micchi,besok kan libur, temani aku ya" kata Karin

"Temani kemana?" tanya Micchi heran

"Besok aku mau membeli sesuatu" kata Karin, lalu berbisik pada Micchi

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu. Ternyata Hanazono perhatian sekali ya" kata Micchi sambil nyengir.

"Ih, bukan begitu, jangan membuatku malu dong!" kata Karin, pipinya bersemu merah.

Ternyata percakapan tadi ada yang mendengar! Siapa yang mendengar? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kazune yang membuntuti mereka diam-diam.

"Ugh, apa sih yang mereka rencanakan? Apa maksud Nishikiori dengan "Hanazono perhatian sekali?" Sial! Tapi sepertinya mereka berencana untuk pergi besok, baiklah, aku akan mengikuti mereka!" kata Kazune sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang berarti tekadnya sudah bulat. Dia terus membuntuti Karin sambil ngumpet, takut kalau-kalau ketahuan.

Keesokan paginya, Karin sudah dandan rapi, dia terlihat cantik sekali. Setelah mengambil sepatunya, dia mengendap-endap keluar lewat pintu belakang.

"Karin! Mau pergi kemana kau?" kata Kazune yang tau-tau sudah ada dibelakang Karin, berdiri dengan senyum licik (Kazune bisa juga tersenyum licik -_-").

"Huwaaaaa!" teriak Karin yang kaget setengah mati. Walaupun sudah bilang pada Micchi jangan sampai ketahuan Kazune, tapi akhirnya Kazune tau juga. Padahal Karin sudah hati-hati.(Kazune udah kaya agen 007 aja)

"Eh, itu, anu... Aku ada janji, sudah ya Kazune, dagh!" kata Karin yang langsung ngibrit keluar rumah.

'Pasti dengan Nishikiori' pikir Kazune. Tidak lama kemudian, Kazune sudah membuntuti Karin. Baru 15 menit membuntuti, Karin sudah celingak-celinguk kanan-kiri, kayaknya dia merasa dibuntuti. Tapi bukan Kazune namanya kalau nggak pinter ngumpet.

Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di tujuan, tapi Micchi belum keliatan. Sementara Kazune masih membuntuti. Tidak lama kemudian, Micchi datang, Karin dan Micchi langsung jalan. Pemberhentian pertama mereka adalah toko es krim. Mereka makan es krim sambil ngobrol. Kazune yang melihatnya merasa kesal.

"Ugh, apa sih yang mereka lakukan? Membuatku kesal saja" kata Kazune. Tiba-tiba Kazune seperti menyadari sesuatu

"Tunggu, tunggu. Karin dandan cantik, lalu pergi dengan Nishikiori berduaan, lalu makan es krim berdua sambil ngobrol. Jangan-jangan ini kencan?" teriak Kazune yang shock berat, sampai-sampai jadi batu. Untungnya teriakan Kazune nggak kedengeran sama Karin.(Karin ternyata budek juga ya *digaplok ama Karin*)

Di saat seperti itu, ada orang aneh dibelakang Kazune.

"Hei, Kujyou. Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" tanya orang itu. Ternyata orang itu Jin. Kazune menoleh dengan muka suntuk (lebih tepatnya mengenaskan).

"Ah, Kuga. Kau ini menggangguku yang sedang jadi batu saja" kata Kazune

"Jadi batu?" tanya Jin heran ,

"Sudah itu tidak usah dipikirkan, aku sedang membuntuti Karin" kata Kazune,

"Membuntuti dewi?" tanya Jin sambil berkacak pinggang

"Aku rasa, dia sedang kencan dengan Nishikiori" kata Kazune dengan muka serius

"Nishikiori? Nishikiori Michiru?" Kata Jin kaget. "Aku tidak percaya" kata Jin sangsi sambil melipat tangannya.

"Kalau tidak percaya, lihat saja sendiri" kata Kazune, lalu Jin menjulurkan kepalanya. Sekarang gantian, Jin jadi batu saking shocknya.

"Hei Kuga!" seru Kazune yang membuat Jin gak jadi batu lagi

"Baiklah Kujyou! Aku akan ikut bersamamu membuntuti dewi!" seru Jin sambil memegang tangan Kazune dengan semangat '45 dan mata sekarang Kazune nggak ngintai sendirian.

Setelah es krimnya habis, Micchi dan Karin pergi ke sebuah toko aksesoris. Begitu keluar, sudah ada bungkusan di tangan Karin.

"Bungkusan apa itu, kira-kira isinya apa ya?" kata Kazune curiga.

"Yang pasti aksesoris" jawab Jin polos

"Aku juga tahu isinya pasti aksesoris! yang kumaksud itu aksesoris apa" kata Kazune agak jengkel.

Saat matahari sudah tinggi, pas di atas kepala, Karin dan Micchi pergi makan siang. Saat sedang mengintai, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi. Ternyata bunyi perut Kazune

"Uh, aku lapar, sekarang memang sudah jam makan siang sih" keluh Kazune

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan siang" ajak Jin

"Tapi dimana? Kalau kita makan nanti kita kehilangan Karin" kata Kazune

"Tentu saja di tempat dewi makan, kita ambil tempat yang agak jauh dari dewi. Ayo!" ajak Jin sambil menarik tangan Kazune.

Setelah makan siang, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan sampai sore. Saat sore hari, Karin dan Micchi mampir ke jembatan penyebrangan untuk melihat mentari senja.

"Micchi, terima kasih ya, sudah mau menemaniku" kata Karin

"Sama-sama Hanazono" jawab Micchi dengan senyum

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak Karin

"Hanazono, aku mampir ke rumahmu dulu ya?" tanya Micchi

"Boleh" jawab Karin

Jin dan Kazune yang mendengarnya langsung lari pulang ke rumah Kazune, takut keduluan Karin.

"Aku pulang" kata Karin saat masuk ke rumah

"Selamat datang. Hoo, jadi kau pergi dengan Nishikiori ya?" kata Kazune dengan muka jutek.

"Eh?" kata Karin dan Micchi bersamaan

"I, iya Kazune, aku pergi dengan Micchi" sahut Karin gugup

"Kau tadi kencan dengan Nishikiori, iya kan?" sambut Jin

"Eh, ada Jin juga?" kata Karin heran

"Jadi kau selingkuh dibelakangku, iya kan? Tanya Kazune dengan garang (Ya iyalah selingkuh dibelakang, mana ada selingkuh di depan -_-")

"CEPAT JAWAB!" bentak Kazune dan Jin.

"Eh, kencan?" kata Karin

"Dengan Hanazono?"sahut Micchi

"HAHAHAHA" Karin dan Micchi tertawa

"Kalian salah paham, aku hanya menemani Hanazono, iya kan Hanazono?" kata Micchi di sela-sela tawanya

"Eh? Jadi kalian tidak kencan?" tanya Jin dan Kazune yang mukanya mulai memerah karena malu

"I,iya, aku meminta Micchi untuk menemaniku membeli ini" kata Karin sambil menyodorkan bungkusan. Bungkusan yang tadi Kazune dan Jin lihat

"Itu untukmu Kazune" kata Karin. Ada semburat merah di pipinya

"Untukku?" kata Kazune heraan sambil mengamati bungkusan itU

"Iya, berhubung hari ini tanggal 1 Februari, hari ulangtahunmu. Aku baru ingat kemarin, aku tidak berani pergi membelinya sendiri, tadinya aku mau minta ditemani sama kamu, tapi kalau kamu tahu hadiahnya, nanti tidak jadi kejutan. Makanya aku minta tolong pada Micchi" kata Karin malu-malu

Begitu dibuka, ternyata isinya topi yang bentuknya mirip bandana (Itu lo topi yang Kazune pake waktu di episode kencan sama Karin).

'Oh iya, hari ini tanggal 1 Februari ya, aku sendiri lupa kalau hari ini hari ulangtahunku' pikir Kazune

"Kazune kenapa? Kok diam saja? Tidak suka ya" tanya Karin dengan wajah sedih

"Eh, tidak, aku suka sekali kok" kata Kazune yang panik melihat wajah Karin

"Karin..." Kata Kazune yang tanpa sadar memeluk Karin, "Maaf ya, aku sudah menuduhmu macam-macam, padahal kau sangat setia padaku" lanjut Kazune

"Tidak apa-apa Kazune. Itu tandanya kau peduli padaku" kata Karin

Deg! Kazune dan Karin baru sadar kalau mereka nggak cuma berdua, disitu masih ada Micchi dan Jin, mereka langsung melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Hening. Micchi memecah keheningan dengan menyikut badan Kazune

"Jadi, Kazune cemburu ya? Manis sekali" kata Micchi dengan tatapan menggoda

"Ih, apaan sih kau ini" kata Kazune yang salah tingkah

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong dimana Jin?" tanya Karin sambil melihat sekeliling

"Eh, iya juga ya, tadi dia masih ada disini" sahut Kazune

"Ah!Itu dia!" kata Karin sambil menunjuk Jin. "Jin?Jin?" panggil Karin setengah berteriak.

Rupanya Jin sudah jadi batu karena shock ngeliat Karin pelukan sama Kazune

~The End~

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Jelek kah?

Review please *puppy eyes*


End file.
